The University of Chicago Cancer Research Center (UCCRC) is a formal academic unit with departmental status within the Division of the Biological Sciences (BSD). The Director has department chair status and sits on the Division's governing bodies. The Director has control over administrative and research space, fiscal responsibility for the CCSG, American Cancer Society Institutional Research Grant (ACS-IRG), caBIG contract with NCI, philanthropic funds raised by the University of Chicago Cancer Research Foundation (UCCRF), and interdepartmental/interdisciplinary grants >$500,000 annual direct costs. The Director has authority over UCCRC membership and appointments, direct and shared authority over shared resources, and full authority over UCCRC philanthropic activities. Under the leadership of Dr. Marcy List, Associate Director for Administration, the UCCRC is responsible for managing all of these activities as they relate to both the administrative needs of the UCCRC, and the research operations of the 198 UCCRC investigators. The UCCRC administrative unit is subdivided into seven subunits: Finances and Human Resources*, Informatics, Grant and Program Development, Clinical TrialsA, Fundraising*, Communications*, and the Cancer Resource Center* (* indicates no CCSG funds requested; A described in Section 9.1.13). The Financial Unit (Director for Finance plus 2 additional FTE's) is responsible for all pre- and post-award activities for over $5.5 million (annual direct costs) in federal and non-federal grants and contracts, and $9.3 million in philanthropic funds, and the allocation of UCCRC funds through RFA's. At present, the office manages a SPORE grant, a Leukemia and Lymphoma Society SCOR, the CCSG, the ACS-IRG, caBIG contract, and numerous foundation accounts. The Informatics Unit (Director for Informatics plus 5 additional FTE's) is responsible for all informatics and database support for UCCRC administrative units, the CCTO and UCCRC investigators as well as coordinating UCCRC IT activities with those of the BSD and University of Chicago Medical Center, and supporting the UCCRC Website. Four FTE's are responsible for Grant and Program Development Support, which includes all non-financial pre- and post-award support for large cancer-related grants (in the past 3 years, this group has been responsible for the submission of the CCSG, ACS-IRG, 4 SPORE applications, 2 SCOR applications, and 1 Tumor Microenvironment Network application); coordination of program and overall UCCRC development, planning and evaluation activities; and coordination of activities related to membership and recruitment. These activities represent a significant expansion of UCCRC responsibilities, with a parallel increase in staff.